A-joke-alipsis No!
by Sam the Stormbringer
Summary: ¿Que es lo que pasa si al Bromaggedón sumas un virtual sádico como pareja de Luan Loud? Sin duda, nada bueno...


**Disclaimer** : Fanfic escrito sin animos de lucro. The Loud House, el logo y los personajes que no sean OC son propiedad de Chris Savino y Viacom, y licenciados por Jam Filled entertainment y Nickelodeon Intl.

 **Disclaimer 2** : los materiales referidos y/o parodiados pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

 **A-joke-alipsis no!**

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **30 de Marzo por la mañana...**

 **Dos días para el Día de las bromas**

- _Hola. Tal ves se están preguntando ¿que estoy haciendo?_ -pregunta Lincoln Loud a la misma aburrida pared mientras sacaba un calendario- _Pues bien, como recordarán, mañana es la víspera del Día de las Bromas._

Abre la puerta del armario de blancos que era su habitación y el caos, generalmente entretenido de ver en otras circunstancias, había alcanzado un nuevo nivel en la Gráfica del caos de Lisa... un nivel que solo se veía una vez al año.

"Broma-causto nuclear".

Luna suplicaba de nuevo a Lisa que le dejara entrar en su búnker, cosa prácticamente imposible porque hace semanas lo había sellado definitivamente. Lola buscaba desesperadamente un enorme rollo de hule de burbujas que, desgraciadamente, Lynn ya tenía ocupando para envolver sus piernas, brazos y torax. Lucy estrenaba una nueva armadura, con la imagen de un lobo en la cimera, y llevando a los murciélagos Fangs, Crowley y Shade al ático. Lily, ya con dos años y medio, era impensable que volviera a usar una sandía vaciada como armadura, añadiendo cocos en las axilas y lo que parecía ser un colador metálico por casco. Leni, aterrada por la sola posibilidad de perderse otra vez siguiendo letreros, yacía hecha bolita en el piso.

Gracias a Dios que Lori se había ido a la Estatal de Texas con Bobby. Lejos del "Bromaggedon".

Cerrando la puerta, retomó su monólogo.

- _El problema ahora... es que ahora Luan tiene novio. Y es un verdadero enfermo de las bromas_ -baja una pantalla y prende un proyector-. _Su nombre es Roman Dragulescu_ -señala a un chico pálido de cabello negro, delgado y de ojos avellanados en pantalla-, _y desde que llegó no ha sido mas que un auténtico dolor en el trasero. Entre sus "obras maestras se encuentran_ -dibujó unas comillas en el aire y prosiguió- _la "guitarra zumbadora"_ -en pantalla, Luna huía desesperada de un enjambre de abejas, enfurecido porque uno de los amplificadores fue situado a lado de una colmena de abejas africanizadas- _, el "suspensorio galáctico"_ -apareció Lynn colgada de su suspensorio en el asta de la bandera, con una cara desfigurada por el dolor- _, la "Eva-nescente"_ -Lisa trataba de cubrir la desnudez de Leni en un evento del centro comercial, en el que Leni, por alguna extraña razón nunca aclarada, brilló con fluorescencia por días- _, y mi favorito personal, la "pizza laxante especial"_ -Lucy y Lincoln esperaban en la puerta del baño, mientras en la esquina se anexaba un análisis concluyente de Lisa, que anunciaba una contaminación producida por laxante en la salsa y polvos pica-pica- _. Y sinceramente no quiero quedarme aquí cuando ese enfermo venga mañana._

Apagó el proyector y sacó de su cama, abajo del colchón, un pequeño diagrama y algunas personas que podrían serle de utilidad.

- _Antes de hacer nada por aquí, ya me tomé la libertad de avisar a Ronnie Anne y a Clyde de que rechazaran cualquier llamada o mensaje desde anoche si no era en un canal de radio de baja frecuencia que ocupo desde un mes antes de que esa loca conociera a Roman. Guardé juegos, bocadillos, comida, bebidas y retomé el proyecto de la manguera para orinar -señaló un nuevo y mejorado prototipo de la versión del año pasado-. Les presento la "pipiguera 2.0". Patente recién obtenida_ -mostró, orgulloso, un documento que le certificaba como inventor de un "sistema de evacuación de desechos de emergencia por bloqueos de tipo doméstico", nombre técnico - _. Y, para asegurarme de que nada malo pase, pedí a algunas de mis hermanas que nos vieramos en Burpin' Burger. No quiero tener que desactivar bromas de nuevo, o que todos terminen con jalea hasta en el..._

En ese momento, Lola entró en la habitación de Lincoln hecha un mar de nervios, al fin con el hule.

-¡Alza los brazos! ¡Ahora si no sabemos de lo que es capaz Luan con ese demente! -gritó Lola, al borde de la histeria.

-No.

-¿Por qué no? ¡El a-broma-lipsis ya viene! -le recordó la gemela menor, antes de someter a su hermano y empezar a envolverlo.

-¡Lola, ya basta! -le gritó furioso- Mira. Necesito evitar que Luan desate la madre de todas las tormentas.

Le mostró el diagrama y sacó algunos macarrones de mantequilla con canela.

-Ahora escúchame bien, Lola. Necesito. Ganarle. A Luan. En su terreno -le extendió un macarrón, que la princesita atacó con voracidad-. Y necesito que me ayuden.

Lola pensó un poco si la posibilidad le convenía. Los dós últimos eventos definitivamente le dejaron asqueada, entre la gelatina en las fosas nasales por terminar sumida en ella hace dos años, y por la jalea que tuvo que sacar incluso de los lugares más impensables de su cuerpo el año anterior, en el que Luan apenas había pagado una pequeñísima parte gracias a la hermanita de Bobby.

-Dime que quieres que haga.

-A su tiempo... nos vemos en este sitio. Burpin' Burger a las tres. Pero no le digas a nadie que no sea Lana.

Con Lola fuera de su habitación, volvió de nuevo a su monólogo

-Y con las gemelas... van dos -saca una libreta con las fotos de Lola, Lana, Lynn, Lucy y Lisa, mientras al fondo, Luna dejaba escuchar su guitarra con el tema de entrada de Tiempos Rabiosos, aquella película que Luna amaba especialmente por la banda sonora -. Es hora de la Operación: Terminar con la peor tradición que a Luan se le pudo haber ocurrido en toda la vida y hacerle recapacitar sobre su estupidez, y encontrar un nombre más corto. Y esto... va a ser grande.

 _ **Lola Loud**_ _: posee una fuerte determinación. Carrera pujante en los concursos infantiles de belleza. Sostiene una fuerte rivalidad con Lindsay Sweetwater. Detesta la suciedad. Tipo de operativo: distracción._

 _ **Lana Loud**_ _: adora jugar en el lodo. Posee los suficientes animales para abrir un zoo de contacto. Le teme a las alturas pero ello no impide que trabaje duro. Odia las fiestas de té, los vestidos, los concursos de belleza y suplantar a Lola en los mismos, pese a que ganó uno. No teme a las tareas rudas. Tipo de operativo: distracción/emboscada._

 **Fase 1: reclutamiento y aprovisionamiento.**

 **31 de Marzo...**

 **Víspera del A-broma-lipsis**

El primer punto de reclutamiento era, contra todo pronóstico, la habitación de Lisa.

Lincoln revisó el expediente (burdo, pero al fin expediente) que tenía de todas y cada una de las hermanas que pensaba reclutar. Y siendo Lisa una pieza clave de la operación, necesitaba claramente un recurso del que él carecía, siendo el "chico del plan".

Logística.

 _Lisa Marie Loud : coeficiente intelectual de 241 puntos, no obstante que sigue acudiendo al jardín de infancia. Prefiere sus sandwiches con poca jalea y partidos en triángulos rectángulos, sin la corteza. Tipo de operativo: inteligencia y logística de corto alcance._

En ese instante, Lisa se hallaba tomando su siesta. 30 minutos de sueño, algo adelantado dado que pasó la mitad de la mañana ultimando su habitación como una auténtica fortaleza anti-bromas. Extenuada por ese esfuerzo, olvidó quitarse el casco. Lincoln la tomó con sumo cuidado y la llevó sin sobresaltos a su habitación en sus brazos.

Cuando se despertó, Lisa no tenía la más mínima idea de como había llegado allí. Lola y Lana, también presentes, atacaban una bandeja de galletas sin piedad, apenas interrumpiendo semejante tarascada con un trago de leche.

-¿Quefef unba? -preguntó Lana, masticando con la boca abierta y ofreciendole a Lisa parte de la bandeja.

-¡Ten algo de clase! -interrumpió Lola, al tiempo que llevaba a su boca una galleta que engullía sin moderación.

-Gracias, y resulta una cruel paradoja que quien se jacte de tener modales, ergo, una persona que se asume como el modelo de la perfecta civilización, tenga los mismos molestos hábitos que un ungulado de la clase de los suidos en el momento de la ingesta de sus más elementales nutrientes.

Las gemelas y Lincoln, extrañados por apenas haber entendido casi nada de la explicación de Lisa, siguieron viendola como si no supieran de que estaba hablando... aunque en realidad, Lana si había captado algo cuando ella dijo "suidos".

-Quiero decir que es extraño que tu -se dirigió a Lola- exijas clase cuando demuestras apenas más educación que un cerdo cuando come.

Relajada tras la agotadora explicación, la pequeña castaña tomó una galleta y un vaso, antes de servirse un poco de leche.

-Lisa, la cuestión es esta -empezó el peliblanco-. Necesito...

-Acepto, siempre que haya algo para mí en todo esto.

-¿Que? -cuestionó él, sin siquiera haberse explicado.

-Que acepto. Recuerda que las paredes de este lugar son muy delgadas, exceptuando tal vez las de Luna y Luan. Buena idea de insonorizar parcialmente su aposento, por cierto, con cartones de huevo que venden en los supermercados. Voy a aceptar siempre que yo obtenga un beneficio de tu parte.

-Entonces sabes que el novio de Luan es un bromista que supera a Luan por muchas razones -musió el peliblanco-. Por ejemplo, la idea de la "Eva-nescente" -remató decapitando un hombre de jengibre de un mordisco, enfatizando el recuerdo-.

-¡ASÍ QUE FUE ESE CRETINO, IGNORAMUS, DESPOJO CEREBRAL! -soltó Lisa, rabiando como nunca, ni siquiera cuando su hermano subió ese estúpido video.

-¡Ya, tranquilízate! -intervinieron las gemelas, sujetando a su hermana menor, tratando de evitar que ésta destruyera algo.

-¡NORMALMENTE SOY INMUNE A LAS INOCUAS EMOCIONES HUMANAS, PERO NECESITO UNA JUSTA RETRIBUCIÓN PARA ESE C...!

-Si ese afán te domina, creo que te encantará saber del plan.

Plan. Una palabra que con Lincoln Loud siempre tenías las mismas posibilidades de salir bien como de salir terriblemente mal. Y, si tenía un plan que a ella misma la contemplaba, las posibilidades de éxito quedaban afianzadas en un noventa y nueve... punto nueve por ciento.

Lisa, bienvenida a bordo.

~o~

 _Lynn Loud jr. : deportista natural. Cualquier reto que se le extienda, lo acepta, a menos que sean juegos de mesa (especialmente ajedrez, mahjong y dominó) o aquellos deportes que impliquen una conducta excepcionalmente caballerosa (golf, polo y rugby). Nunca "hace del dos antes de ser la número 1". Tipo de operativo: asistente de instalación._

-No puedes encontrarla hoy -respondió Lucy, apenas abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Lynn.

Lucy. Siempre que Lynn necesitaba de alguien para cubrirle el trasero cuando requiere algo, Lucy es esa piedra angular. Y lo peor, es que Lincoln casi nunca la consideraba.

Por fortuna, se tomó su tiempo para hacer un pequeño expediente al márgen.

 _Lucy Loud. Escritora y poetisa. Le gustan los lugares oscuros, los libros de ocultismo y las historias de "Edwin"... sea quien sea. Siempre aparece en los sitios más inesperados. Tipo de operativo: infiltración y operaciones especiales._

-¿A donde fue?

-Lynn me pidió que te dijera que fue a buscar al interés amoroso de Luan. Al parecer tiene un ajuste de cuentas tan grande como el que casi destroza el inodoro. Me confesó que su amiga Polly tiene tantas ganas de romperle la cara a ese desquiciado... suspiro.

-Pero... pero...

-Tienes un plan, ¿cierto? -se levantó de la cama que ocupaba y tomó a su hermano por el cuello de la camisa- ¡Dime que tienes un plan!

Sacudiendose a Lucy de encima, tuvo que aceptar.

Lucy, adentro. Lynn... suerte tratando de patear traseros por tu cuenta.

~o~

Con todo el personal interno reunido, no contaba con que alguien le pondría una mochila en la cabeza y lo arrastrara directamente a la "puerta del infierno", nombre dado en la operación a la habitación de Luna y Luan.

Lincoln se sintió aterrado de que alguien le aplicase métodos más propios de bravucones o de secuestradores de las series que tanto amaba su madre, quedando anonadado al saber que quien le quitó la improvisada bolsa fue...

 _Luna Loud. Melómana fanática acérrima de The Moving Stones y de su vocalista, Mick Swagger. Vetada por casi toda la familia de sus primeros conciertos, destacando Lori (Boys will be boys), las gemelas (Blarney el dinosaurio) y Lisa (Algo sobre un rey del salón negro). Cuando canta en la regadera, suele ser una soplona. Demasiadas referencias a canciones cuando habla. Tipo de operativo: Doble agente (PRESCINDIR DE ELLA AL MENOR MOVIMIENTO SOSPECHOSO)._

-¡¿Que demonios haces?! ¡No te he hecho nada!

-Baja la voz, hermano. No eres otro que muerde el polvo -recriminó la rockera tratando de calmar a su hermano-. ¿Crees que soporto a ese cretino?

Suponiendo que con "cretino" se refiriera a Roman, el único varón Loud tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y escuchar, sentado en el puf de Luna.

-Escuchame con atención. El bromista sádico ya se ha metido demasiado en la mente de Luan, como leche en el pan. ¡Y estoy harta de que usen la "palabra con Y" en su relación! -expuso la castaña, con un semblante que podría ser de todo menos amistoso, amable o incluso relajado- Por una vez quiero que Luan reciba un poco de karma, y ver a ese cabrón retorcerse mientras una de sus propias bromas le aplasta las nueces -tomó una bolsa de papitas y la aplastó, enfatizando sus palabras-. Ahora dime. ¿Tienes algo en mente?

-Eh... no es algo que suela discutir contigo estado a horas del Bromaggedon. Más con lo cercanas que son tu y Luan, pero...

-Pero -atajó la castaña-...

-Bien. Primero, necesito que nos lleves a Burpin' Burger. Allí lo vamos a discutir. ¿Que dices? -preguntó Lincoln, usando su mejor sonrisa.

Pensando por un instante, Luna repasó su situación. Detestaba la tradición anual que Luan llevaba a cabo con particular alegría. Y conociendo a Roman mejor que nadie, el daño pasaría a ser muy serio. Si Luan sola era ya un peligro, con un novio obsesionado con las bromas realmente peligrosas el riesgo de salir heridos de gravedad se dispararía a un nivel jamás visto.

Golpeando el suelo con una de sus botas, esperó unos doce segundos para dar su respuesta, en perfecto inglés y un extraño acento sueco, antes de soltar un potente riff previo a un acorde en Mi bemol.

- _INTO THE MOTHERLAND THE LUAN' BOYFRIEND MARCH!_

Si vas a traicionar a Luan sobre sus planes, adentro. Solo cuidado con la Espada de Damocles que tienes sobre tí.

~o~

Por alguna extraña razón, se sintió un poco mal dejando fuera a Lynn y a Leni, pero quedó claro que con ellas no cabría contar. Tampoco podría contar con Lily porque, bueno... es Lily. Y ella seguía sin entender la malsana afición de llevar a cabo el Día de las Bromas a escala nuclear.

Por el otro lado, consideró a Lori y a Bobby. Supo que, para pagar su estadía en el campus, empezaron a trabajar en un servicio de paquetería. Y recordado como tuvo que pagarle los favores que ella le dispensó cuando trabajó en el arcade, se le prendió el foco.

 _Lori Loud : A. K. A. "La Reina del No", "Princesa del vómito", "Nena/Bebé". Una adicta al control. Dotes para el mando, aunque puede ser de utilidad cuando hay un objetivo común. Tipo de operativo: Logística de amplio espectro/Consejera._

 _Roberto Alejandro Martinez Millán Luis Santiago jr : A. K. A. Bobby, "Booboo Osito". Se piede confiar en él como mediador o como mensajero no-convencional. La única persona conocida que puede frenar a Ronnie Anne. Tipo de operativo: comunicaciones/logística de amplio espectro._

Costó bastante trabajo contactar a Lori, y la recepción... ok, era mala donde estaba. Tuvimos que usar mensajes.

[ _Link-182_ : Tenemos que hablar de cierta tradición.

[ _Loudest_LoriLoud_ : No tengo mucho tiempo, tonto DX

[ _Link-182_ : Esto es grave.

[ _Loudest_LoriLoud_ : Escapé miles de millas para no tener que soportar a Luan y ¿quieres que regrese a que me afeiten las cejas? Literalmente, pudranse.

[ _Link-182_ : Luan tiene novio.

[ _Loudest_LoriLoud_ : OMG OMG OMG! Quiero detalles. Mientras más asquerosos, mejor.

[ _Link-182_ :El tipo es un monstruo. Ama las bromas sádicas.

[ _Loudest_LoriLoud_ : Sádicas como...

[ _Link-182_ : Deja envío una foto.

[ _Link-182 envió una imágen_

[ _Link-182_ : Esto lo llamó el "Suspensorio galáctico".

[ _Loudest_LoriLoud_ : °O° ¿Como demonios colgó a Lynn?

[ _Link-182_ : Golpeó sus puntos de presión antes de atar la cuerda al suspensorio

[ _Loudest_LoriLoud_ : Literalmente, NO TENGAS PIEDAD 7W7

[ _Link-182_ : Eso planeo XP

[ _Loudest_LoriLoud_ : Dime si necesitas algo. Bobby puede cobrar algunos favores en bodega.

[ _Link-182_ : Lisa está en ello. Me pidió varios botones zumbadores, algunos componentes y una rasuradora.

[ _Loudest_LoriLoud_ : Si es para ese infeliz, dalo por hecho. Veré si llegan en cinco horas. ¿Te sirve eso?

[ _Link-182_ : Más que suficiente. Gracias =)

[ _Loudest_LoriLoud_ : Me debes una grande, Linc.

[ _Loudest_LoriLoud ha salido._

~o~

Con todo el equipo (y con Luna conduciendo, pues recientemente obtuvo su licencia) sobre Vanzilla, todos se dirigieron al citado restaurante de comida rápida. Solo por si acaso, le comprarían algo a Leni y a Lily.

Nadie tenía esperanzas de que Lynn saliera ilesa de manejar al bromista hijo de un maquinista retirado.

 **Fase 2: explicar el plan**

Antes de lo que imaginaban, las hamburguesas que habían pedido ya eran historia. Y mientras, discutieron algunos de los puntos críticos del plan.

Lola había sugerido cambiar el nombre de la operación a "Taza de té rota". Lana, llevandole la contra como casi siempre, propuso "Moco de sapo", pues por alguna extraña razón guardó bastante de las secreciones de Hops, su sapo, y la saliva de Izzy. Lisa, deseosa de venganza, quiso llamarla "Colina de la Hamburguesa"... por uno de los episodios más brutales de la Guerra de Vietnam. Lucy, quien se puso gruñona, se limitó a bautizarla, y no pudo ser mejor, como la "Operación: A-Joke-alipsis no!". Por dos razones. Le suena a una película de guerra protagonizada por Harrison Fung... y obviamente porque el Bromaggedon debía terminar ahora.

-¿Alguna idea que no sea organizarles una fiesta de té y servIrles en tazas rotas? -cuestionó Luna, a la par que Lola puso mala cara por ver una idea suya rechazada de antemano.

-¿Que tal si... no se, le sembramos en la habitación bombas con guano? -sugiró la gótica.

-¿Que es guano? -preguntó Lola.

-El desecho producido por causa del proceso digestivo de aves costeras y mamíferos del órden Chyroptera -respondió Lisa... sin que casi nadie le entendiera-... es...

-Popó de murciélagos y gaviotas -respondió Lana, mucho más familiarizada con asuntos animales.

-Llevas una -apuntó la niña prodigio, molesta-... aunque me resuta fascinante como es que alguien a quien considero un espécimen de intelecto inferior en desarrollo demuestre interés en estudiar deyecciones animales.

-No es la primera vez que trato con popó de animales -atajó Lana, antes de llevarse a la boca una papa frita-.

-Esa es una... -interrumpió Lincoln. ¿Alguna otra idea?

-Tratando con ese ejemplar, tengo conocimiento de que es reacio al contacto con un particular tipo de animal. Animal que, por desgracia para nuestra virtual némesis, es un desterrado gracias a la ridícula fobia de Leni.

-¿Arañas? Hermana, aún para tí, eso es algo inspirado -remató Luna-.

-Es por eso que el traje de araña en el que venía trabajando es un arma de doble filo -apuntó Lisa.

Durante una hora, estuvieron discutiendo ideas bastante disparatadas. Luna sugirió ponerle auriculares mientras Luan dormía, cosa en la que nadie estuvo de acuerdo. Lana, pensativa, volvió a plantear el disfraz de araña, auque sería Leni quien lo usara. La idea sonaba atractiva, pero corría el riesgo de ocasionarle una apoplejía si de veía en un espejo. Lincoln, tratando de no quedarse atrás, quiso usar una falsa lesión, producto de una caída "ocasionada" por alguna de las bromas de Luan, un clásico pastelazo como despertador y un afeitado de cabeza. Idea desestimada en un principio porque temían una retribución igual o peor.

Finalmente, se decidieron por seis ideas razonables de bromas para Luan... y una muy especial para Roman.

 **Fase 3: los preparativos.**

 **Víspera.**

Pasada la hora de la cena, Luan y Lynn no llegaban. Sus padres, prevenidos, pidieron pizza, aunque la disputa por la última rebanada se extrañaba. Con Lori fuera, sobraban dos trozos que se quedaban con Lynn sr. y Rita. En la caja solo quedaron, además, los trozos que correspondían a Lynn y Luan.

Sonando el timbre de la puerta principal, Luna se fue rápido a atender la puerta, nerviosa, pensando que era Lynn, con la noticia (por ella esperada) que ella y Polly Pain se habrían encargado del novio de la comediante.

No debió haber atendido.

-¡Hola, YOLuna! -saludó efusivo Roman, llevando a una risueña Luan en brazos- ¿Te alegras de verme chispeante y ansioso por mañana?

Sin decir palabra, Roman la hizo a un lado y cargó a Luan hasta la cocina. Cada paso que el comediante del dolor daba, para todos resonaba como si las puertas del infierno mismo fuesen golpeadas por un enorme mazo. Lisa se llegó a sentir como pudo hacerlo aquel artillero del Bockscar esa mañana de Agosto del '45. Las gemelas solo acertaron a esconderse bajo la mesa, mientras el resto trató de mantener la compostura.

-Señores "L", buenas noches -saludó con sorna-. ¿Tienen planes para esta bella noche de Marzo?

-No, para nada -se explicó Rita-.

-En lo absoluto, Roman -resolvió contestar Lynn sr, antes de dar un mordisco a su pizza-. Si quieres toma asiento.

-Genial. ¡Gracias!

La pareja tomó asiento, y empezaron con los chistes realmente tontos, tan del gusto de Luan y del viejo Lynn. Momento elegido por Lisa para empezar las instalaciones.

 _Instalación de dispositivo Alfa: vestido electrizante. Ubicación: habitación de Luna y Luan. Autor intelectual: Lana._

Lisa había recibido el pequeño cargamento que Lori en la tarde. Nada menos que veinte pares de botones de choque, una esquiladora (usaría a Lori para un experimento ligeramente doloroso por el equívoco) y media docena de motores de autos de radio-control. Componentes básicos, pero fundamentales para algo que realmente dolería.

La idea que Lana proporcionó tenía un pequeño fallo. De ponerse un solo par de zapatos, sufriría de inmediato el choque, cuando prefería que se diera en un momento inoportuno. Lisa adoraba experimentar con esos extraños artilugios. De cuando en cuando desaparecían de la habitación de Luan solo para formar parte de complejas máquinas. Y ella, que esperaba crear o descubrir algo que ayudase a la humanidad, ahora estaba creando una pequeña broma... surgida de la mente de Lana.

"Llevas dos", dijo la genio para sus adentros.

Terminados los ajustes finales a las pantuflas de su hermana, se dirigió al cuarto de Lincoln, no sin antes haber dejado un regalo especial.

 _Instalación del dispositivo Bravo: los "viñedos de la ira dental". Ubicación: cuarto de baño. Autor intelectual: Lucy._

A diferencia de lo que ocurría en la habitación de la rockera y la comediante, las gemelas tenían muy poco tiempo. La "pasta especial de Lucy" contenía, además de un señuelo de dentífrico, una buena parte del tubo rellenado con una mezcla de guano fermentado de Fangs, jalea de uva diluída y laxante. Algo a lo que Lola se negaba a tocar si no era con guantes.

Por su lado, Lana hizo realmente un buen trabajo con el shampoo de baño que recientemente Luan compró para su uso personal. Diluyó buena parte del mismo con moco secretado por Hops y algunos otros sapos del vecindario.

Dejando a Lincoln una nota debajo de su puerta, tendrían toda la noche para descansar.

 _Instalación del dispositivo Charlie: "Gloomy Drumsday". Ubicación: "Punto Dulce" de la sala, **COMPROMETIDA**. Autor intelectual: Luna_

Uno de los puntos críticos fue la sala. El plan de Luna era simple pero efectivo. Usar platillos para dejar sordo a más de uno por días, gracias a un dispositivo potenciador que Lisa añadió.

Estaba por instalar los platillos cuando Luan y Roman entraron en la sala, melosos a más no poder, forzándole a esconderlos debajo del sofá.

-¿Que haces? -preguntó la comediante al ver que Luna escondía algo.

-¿Yo? N-n-nada. Solo... revisaba si no se me había caído un dólar -mintió-. ¡No, nada de dolares por aquí -rió nerviosa Luna-.

-Entonces, ¿nos permites un ratito a solas? -preguntó el pelinegro.

-Yo, bueno... yo ya me iba.

-Gracias, Luna-Luneta. ¡YOLO! -se despidió él, gozando mientras veía a Luna, quien se tronaba los nudillos.

Oficialmente, el plan corría el riesgo de irse por el drenaje, pensaba, cuando se oyó un timbre y vió que esta vez Luan atendía.

-¿Ronnie Anne? ¿Que te trae por aquí? -preguntó Luan.

-Sabes que detesto llevar paquetes si no es necesario -contestó la latina-. Solo vine a dejar a Lynn.

-¿Donde está mi Bun-bun? -preguntó la deportista, aturdida y con una aparente regresión a los cinco años.

-Ya me haré cargo. Gracias -alegó Luan

Ahora dime. ¿Sabes en donde vive -sacó una credencial del club de roller-derby de Royal Woods-... Polly Pain? -señaló a la patinadora, quien estaba inconsciente en un carrito.

-Calle Adams 3430.

-Gracias... -se despidió la hermanita de Bobby, antes de girar sobre sus talones- ah, una última cosa.

-¿Si?

-¿Porqué tu hermana mira con terror al chico del sofá?

Volteó solo para corroborar. Roman solo estaba lamiendo un malvavisco. Lynn, por su parte, tenía la mirada desencajada y trataba de arrastrarse para llegar a la escalera.

-Ni idea.

-Ok... luego le preg...

-¡Adios! -cortó Luan, antes de azotar la puerta en la nariz de la no-novia de Lincoln.

A punto de ir a la nevera por jugo (siempre que Lana no haya bebido del envase), escuchó la voz de Roman.

-Lu, necesito que me... nos hagas un favor.

-Lo que quieras, mi pollo de goma.

-Mira... necesito que eches a tu hermano de su habitación.

-¿No crees que es mucho lo que me estás pidiendo? -preguntó con asombro la castaña.

-Es que... quiero enseñarte algo, y la habitación de Linc-a-lin es el único espacio donde hay algo de privacidad.

-¿Donde va a dormir él? No quiero empezar el día cazandolo para su primera broma del día.

-Linda, yo ya tengo cubierto eso... por algo se inventó dormir en el sofá. ¿Entiendes? -rió Roman con su chiste antes de dirigir sus labios a los de Luan.

Luna vió, para su horror, que Roman tomó a su hermana y le besó mientras jugueteaba con su cabello. Y se sintió descubierta, pues éste dirigió su mirada al quicio de la entrada del comedor.

"A ti es a quien quiero, no a esta tabla de planchar" pareció decirle el novio de su hermana con la mirada, antes de bajar su propia mano por la espalda de Luan.

Sorprendida, tuvo que largarse tan rápido como pudo, derramando jugo en el proceso.

 _Instalación de dispositivos Delta: "Lazos rotos", y Echo, "Esquilando ovejas". Autor intelectual y material de Delta: Lincoln. Autor intelectual y material de Echo: Lisa._

-No tenemos toda la noche, Lincoln. Ya bastante trabajo tengo con improvisar con una esquiladora que Lori envió por error -apuró la castaña al peliblanco, mientras preparaba péndulo rematado con dicho aparato-.

-Lo sé. Sabes que no es fácil mientras ves por un espejo como esos dos se besuquean -se quejó el chico luego de terminar de instalar una trampa que, en cosa de horas, tendría que empujarlo a él.

-Dicho así, más nos vale no tener que distraernos viendo a nuestra hermana y a ese protoneanderthaloide mientras ejecutan...

-Demasiada información -reprochó Lincoln-.

-Te quejaste primero, soporta la "charla" de mi parte -enfatizó Lisa dibujando comillas en el aire.

-Lisa, ya escuché eso con mamá, con los padres de Clyde y aún de Lori y Bobby. Y la charla que esos dos me dieron no me ayudó mucho gracias a las revistas de papá -recordó ese particularmente muy incómodo momento de su vida, pues sorprendió a Lori y Bobby haciendolo en la cochera mientras él solo iba por la escalera junto a Lana para acompañarle a buscar a Cliff.

-Se lo traumático que un evento de esa naturaleza puede ser para una mente en desarrollo pre-adolescente como la tuya. Ahora, ¿puedes repetirme el propósito de la réplica de catapulta de un portaaviones que cuelga de la puerta del sótano? -preguntó Lisa, cambiando de tema.

-Afeitar de forma grotesca a Luna.

-Bien... creo que ya está todo listo.

-Espera. Faltan Lana y Lola.

-Rayos -maldijo la castaña, mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

 _Instalación del dispositivo Foxtrot: "Marca G por Guano". Autor intelectual: Lucy... **CANCELADO**_

-Chicas, ático, ahora -ordenó Luna a las gemelas y a Lucy, mientras éstas colocaban globos rellenos con guano sobre la puerta trasera-. Buscaremos a Linc y a Lisa.

-¿Que tiene de importante?

-Esperen allí y no se muevan -insistió la rockera-.

-Suspiro... -suspiró Lucy, mientras avanzaba, olvidando que dejó una bomba a medio instalar. Una bomba rellena de guano que, apenas, estaba bien oculta en un hueco del muro que daba al pasillo desde la habitación de Lana y Lola, en una pequeña hoquedad que apenas, solo apenas, estaba cubierta por un cuadro del matrimonio Loud.

Reunidos en el ático, Luna explicó todo cuanto vió y escuchó hace unos minutos. El retroceso en la memoria de Lynn, el como esta huía de Roman, la súbita y dolorosa despedida de Ronnie Anne, el beso y la lasciva mirada que recibió del novio de Luan... podían soportar apenas que un bufón se metiera con ellos, que les hicoera un dolorosísimo calzón chino o que les doliera el trasero por comer pizza alterada. Pero de eso a que utilizaran a Luan para llegar a Luna...

Todos resolvieron una cosa en común. Roman, no su hermana, debía sufrir. Muy lentamente.

 _Punto del dispositivo Sierra: "El destrozo final". Autor intelectual: Luan (Broma reciclada)_

-Déjame ver si entiendo. ¿Hablas de hacer peligrosa la broma que... no desbloqueaste?

Lisa tuvo a bien en expresar su duda. Recordó que casi todas tuvieron que limpiar bastante tiempo la jalea de uva que Luan instaló en Vanzilla. Por su tamaño y el hecho de vestir pantalón y un cuello de tortuga, ella no tuvo problemas mayores, a diferencia de quienes, como Lucy o Lola, usan vestido.

-La idea es una granada aturdidora, o una gran cantidad de aire comprimido -señaló a Lucy y a Lana, quienes pedaleaban una improvisada compresora, mientras que Luna se aseguraba de que el dispositivo no tuviera fugas-.

-Muy ingenioso, pero ¿al menos cubriste como detonarlo?

-Los desarmadores de papá -mencionó sacando una cajita que contuvo desarmadores de precisión.

-¡Ya está el aire, hermanas! -señaló Luna, al tiempo que Lana y Lucy dejaban de pedalear-.

-Ya.. era... hora... jadeo -susurró la gótica, cayendo de brices sobre el césped-.

-No recuerdo haber sudado así en mi vida -se quejó Lana, imitando el gesto de su hermana.

-¡Apestas, Lana! ¡Lárgate a tomar un baño! -protestó Lola, mientras que Charles se acercaba a Lana para olfatearla... cayendo noqueado por el hedor.

-No será necesario -expresó la genio-. Necesitaré tanto sudor como pueda, y creo que ella podrá dormir conmigo esta noche. ¿Te sirve eso?

-Mientras se bañe mañana...

-Lo mismo aplica para Lucy, ya que Lynn no está en disposición para responder.

Lucy apenas jadeó, sin apenas decir nada.

-Bueno, ya está todo listo. Solo nos queda sentarnos y ver los fuegos artificiales.

Cuando todos fueron al fin a dormir, Roman había pedido permiso de quedarse con Lincoln para dormir, ya que alegaba sufrir dolor lumbar.

Para Lincoln fue todo un martirio. El novio de su hermana roncaba peor que Lynn y le sometió a un horno danés tan hediondo que tuvo que salir por aire fresco.

En la habitación de Luna y Luan, el celular de la comediante vibró. "L-oink-oln está fuera. Prepara los juguetes", leyó en el mensaje que le envió Roman. Tomó una bolsa con algunas cosas, justo en punto de la medianoche. Entre las cosas de la bolsa que tomó, algunas herramientas destacaban, pues ¿que es una trampa si no está bien puesta?

Desgraciadamente, al pasar por la habitación de las gemelas resbaló y tocó un cuadro, del que salió un globo cargado de guano, al tiempo que Lincoln salía del cuarto de baño. Cosa que llevó a la...

 **Fase 5: sentarse a ver los fuegos artificiales...**

 **Primeros minutos del _A-broma-lipsis_.**

Como si todo fuera en cámara lenta, el globo se estrelló contra los pies de Luan. Sin tiempo de reaccionar, la comediante sufrió del pestilente hedor, siendo salpicada buena parte del pasillo. Lincoln, por su lado, había tratado de salvar, sin suerte, a su hermana de ese improvisado proyectil.

Salvo Lynn, todas las hermanas restantes y Roman, despertados por la conmoción, salieron de sus habitaciones. Con esfuerzo, Lincoln se levantaba de su pestilente lecho, al tiempo que Luan se mostraba enfurecida como pocas veces.

-Y ahí va en tres... dos... -empezó a contar Lisa, antes de ser interrumpida por una risa estridente, como emitida por una persona psicótica, con cinco minutos de duración.

-¿De verdad creyeron -empezó a preguntar, sin dejar de reir-... de verdad creyeron que iban a ganarme a mí en mi propio juego?

-Sabía que el plan original iba a fallar -comentó Lisa, vestida con un mameluco verde olivo y usando un gorrito-. Por eso teníamos un respaldo.

-¿Respaldo? -preguntó la comediante, antes de un inquietante zumbido se dirigiera a una persona en particular... fallando miserablemente, según Luan.

La fuente del zumbido era una esquiladora de ovejas, a la que se le cambió la carcasa por un pequeño fuselaje de un avión a control remoto.

-¡Ja! ¡Fallaste, Lisa! -clamó triunfante Luan, antes de que Roman chillara del terror,

-No iba dirigido a tí -corrigió Lana.

-¡Llevas tres, Lana! -protestó Lisa, en el momento en que el novio de Luan era el blanco de la Instalación Echo, cayendo luego de un siniestro sonido de cabello siendo afeitado.

Todos, asomándose a la habitación de Lincoln, vieron a Roman levantarse de la cama del dueño de la pieza. Palpando su cabeza, notó que algo faltaba. Algo que nadie hubiera creído ver, y a lo que Leni, con todo el tiempo del mundo, le sacó una foto.

-Espero que eso no te afeite las ideas para la mañana -gruñó Lucy, apenas riendo de su propio mal chiste, acción en la que todos, con la excepción de Luan, secundaron la monótona risa con una sonora carcajada.

-El estado del tiempo es despejado con posibilidades de cabezas frías -soltó Lisa, disfrutando la dulce venganza por la broma de la que ella y Leni fueron víctimas-.

-Si, ¡No tienes ni un cabello de tonto! -remató Lincoln, ganándose una nueva ola de carcajadas.

-Y estás afeitado -culminó Leni, matando el chiste.

Roman, nervioso, tomó un espejo de mano y chilló peor que un cerdo en matadero. Corrió al cuarto de baño y tomó, a partes iguales, el "shampoo" y la "pasta de dientes", tratando de aplicarlo para tratar de creer que es un mal sueño.

A todo esto, Luan solo podía rabiar. La primera hora de su día favorito del año le fue cruelmente arrebatada de la peor forma. Bromas realmente crueles que le llegaron al orgullo. Rematando con un cuadro que no quiso ver ni oler. Roman, su novio, afeitado, apestoso y aún dando tumbos, provocando que Lincoln cayera por la escalera sin que ella se percatara.

-¡YA BASTA! -tronó Luan, fastidiada de ver como le prestan más atención a su hermano que a su novio, que trataba de salir de la casa Loud después de pasar por los platillos potenciados de Luna, la Instalación Charlie.

Todas, sorprendidas, dejaron a Lincoln por un momento, mientras éste se retorcía de dolor al romperse la pierna derecha y dislocarse el hombro izquierdo.

-Yo... solo quería pasar la noche con Roman a solas -Luan empezó a sollozar, dolida en el orgullo-. Quería... compartir mi día con alguien especial, ¡Y lo echaron a perder.

Se escuchó en el jardín de enfrente una explosión, que terminó por devolver al infeliz Roman al interior de la casa.

-Creo que llegó a Sierra -le comentó Lana a Lisa-.

-La venganza será mía -le respondió la genio-. Ya son cuatro.

-Oficialmente, son la peor cosa que pudo haberme pasado- sentenció, Luan, rompiendo a llorar.

Acto seguido, corrió a la puerta de su habitación, tratando de flanquear a Luna. Ésta solo atinó a sujetar a su hermana lo mejor que pudo. Por su lado, Roman había vuelto a subir por las escaleras, atinando solo a alcanzar a Luan y sujetarla por el hombro.

-Esto... podría ser peor -se quejó Roman, adolorido, mientras se dejaba caer sobre Luan... llegando a agarraele el busto a Luna y bajarle el pantaloncillo y la pantaleta a Luan en el proceso-. ¿Nos vamos a la cama, Luna?

-¿Hay espacio en la habitación de Lincoln? -preguntó Lola, aterrada por el nuevo nivel de alerta al que habían llegado en la escala de Lisa.

-¡Todos dentro! -gritó la niña prodigio, seguida por una estampida- ¡Es el Asesino Global!

Quedando solo Lincoln (aturdido por el dolor), Roman, Luan y Luna, ésta última llegó a su límite. Luan utilizada, Lincoln malherido, ella puesta en ridículo frente a su familia y junto a su hermana... tomó al novio de su hermana y chocó su cabeza contra la de él. Luan, reaccionando por poco, empezó a golpear a su hermana con furia, alternando con, y lo dejó explícitamente dicho, su ex-novio.

Los siguientes veinte minutos fueron caóticos. Entre insultos, golpes a Roman y entre sí, Luna trató de aclarar todo. La situación empeoró cuando Lynn sr. y Rita asomaron a las escaleras, viendo la batalla campal entre Luna y Luan, antes de reparar en que Lincoln estaba seriamente herido.

-¡NIÑAS! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA?! -bramó Lynn sr. luego de ver el estado de la situación- ¡Esto se ve peor que la Guerra del Golfo!

-¡TODAS A SU HABITACIÓN! ¡ESTÁ CLARO QUE NO PUEDEN QUEDARSE SOLOS SIN QUE NADIE SALGA HERIDO! -rugió Rita, quien tenía a un adolorido Lincoln en brazos.

Molestos, por no decir furiosos, llevaron a Lincoln, Luan (que terminó con el brazo derecho roto) y Luna (ambos hombros dislocados y un ojo morado), luego de llevar al ya ex-novio de Luan a casa.

 **Fase 6: balance y conclusiones**

 **Dos días después**

-Bueno, la situación pudo salir peor. No hubo "A-broma-lipsis", Luan terminó con Roman y él se mudó lejos -resumió Lincoln a la pared de la habitación de Luna y Luan, vuelta una improvisada enfermería-. Lo malo, es que hubo más heridos de los que hubiéramos deseado -la toma se amplía, mostrando a Luan, dormida, y a Luna, enyesadas y habrá más día de las bromas, Luan tuvo que disculparse, ¡y la comezón es insoportable! -termina tratándose de rascar dentro de la férula.

-¡Hermano! ¿Puedes rascarme la nariz? -pidió Luan, luego de tratar de hacer un patético esfuerzo por tratar de rascarse.

Yendo a rascar la nariz a su hermana, tiró sin querer un cojín de broma al piso. Luan, sin poder hablar, escribió en una pizarra:

¿Quieren callarse?Necesito dormir.

-Y es por eso que no debes casarte con un maquinista -rió Luna de su propio chiste, recordando un poco aquella canción de Shocking Red-.

-Por cierto. ¿Que pasó con Lana? -preguntó Lincoln a su hermana rockera luego de reir.

-Bueno...

 _Dos días atrás, por la tarde..._

-¡Te dije que la venganza sería mía! -rió Lisa, cabalgando un cerdo, mientras perseguía Lana, quien trataba de subir a un árbol... olvidando que le teme a las alturas.

-¡Lo siento, Lis! ¡No sabía que eras tan vengativa! -gritó Lana desde el árbol-.

Viendo al mismo sitio al que Lincoln da sus monólogos, cargó con su montura antes de reír...

-¡Feliz Día de las Bromas! ¡Andando, _Francis Bacon_! -arreó al cerdo en dirección al horizonte.

~o~

 **A la par que Deportación, pero antes, ligeramente antes que _Negundo_ , surgió ésta idea. Una eventual venganza que termina suscitando un baño de golpes. Una idea que, admito, en cosa de días se salió de control.**

 **Roman... El pequeño bastardo me costó mucho trabajo de desarrollar. Un bromista, si. Pero, a diferencia de Luan (como ya pudieron apreciar), no le importa que haya heridos de gravedad. Por añadidura, pervertido, mujeriego y bastante rudo. Y... tal vez. Tal vez lo veamos más tarde.**

 **A propósito, las canciones referidas por Luna:**

 **Queen - Another one bites the dust**

 **Sabaton - Panzerkampf**

 **Shocking Blue - Never marry with a railroad-man**

 **Con gusto acepto sus reprimendas. Todo sea por mejorar. Agradezco de antemano a _Mmunocan_ la difusión en su página de FB y en TLH LatAm, también en FB. Como alguien dijo de forma ingenua, sus reviews, mi pago.**

 **Si hay alguien que viva en Estados Unidos, Filipinas, Puerto Rico o cualquier territorio administrado desde Washington DC, le deseo un muy divertido April's Fool.**

 ** _Con afecto y un cojín de flatulencias en mano, Sam the stormbringer_**

-¿Alguien puede bajarme? ¡Hola! ¡Necesito unos calzoncillos nuevos! -chilló Lana.


End file.
